Amity's Bright Spot
by Tay1019411
Summary: Oneshot- 'Here, at Amity, I do find some placidness in my life; although, there is only one thing that keeps me from feeling fully at ease: Danny Phantom' Vlad's perspective


**Amity's Bright Spot**

"Amity Park..." I silently thought as I gaze out the window of another one of my mansions which is currently located in the very place. I loathed it. I despised Amity.

In all truth, when you get past the ghosts attacks and mayhem, Amity was one of the most beautiful places I have ever been to. Its small town quaintness served me a sort of peacefulness; peacefulness I couldn't achieve in Wisconsin with the boisterous businesses, busy big cities, and constant stress.

Here, at Amity, I managed to find some placidness in my life; although, there was only one thing that kept me from feeling fully at ease: Danny Phantom. He was the only thing clouding the bright Amity. A speck of dirt on a perfectly clean glass.

Danny Phantom.

Just the very name made me see red as a fire builds in me ready to explode. That child was the one reason why I felt such hatred towards this small city. That one insignificant rat.

As I gaze out the window, watching the pitter patter of rain take over the city in front of me making the buildings and homes but a mere outline, my thoughts become distant. Daniel has always had an annoying knack for being in my way. It was frustrating always having him there, foiling my plans no matter how many hours I spent over how to maneuver around him. No matter how many times I tried to gain the upper hand, he was always there.

I had to give the child some credit. Daniel was indeed a fast learner and very capable when he put his mind to it. He amazed me from the beginning, even when I didn't know of his identity or his half ghost status.

When I first heard the rumors of the ghost hero named Danny Phantom, I was completely taken aback because usually ghosts preferred to either torment humans or ignore them all together. Never before have I heard of a ghost actually trying to help humans. So I found myself becoming more interested in the ghost who wanted to play the hero, but I never would have guessed the child was another hybrid let alone Jack Fenton's son.

To my surprise, my amazement grew even more as I learned young Daniel's secret. I was very shocked to find him actually able to control his powers in the first place.

With his current teenage body, his powers should be more uncontrollable and harder to bear; but the boy had proven to handle them quite well given the little time he had to learn how to wield them. Then, again, knowing the boy now; I had come to see it shouldn't have been such a surprise at all. Like I said before, Daniel was a fast learner.

Many would think my thoughts about the boy were only ones of hatred; truth was they weren't. The only hatred I felt towards young Daniel was that of his choice to rebel me.

Think of my bad luck! I finally found someone I can relate to, to understand them but at the same time me, and that only person refuses to be with me. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to force him into my care, but he obviously wasn't going to leave his family. I had to do something; I wasn't going to just let him walk away with that idiot of a father.

So I did what I had always done in my life; I tried to force Daniel to see my way by manipulating him and pushing the most tender nerves he had to push.

It didn't work. The boy was unbearably stubborn, and strong willed; but so was I.

I will eventually get him on my side no matter how long it takes. I was a patient man. He will soon come to me by his own will or mine.

I gazed at the small town laid out before me, slightly coming back to reality. Maybe it wasn't the boy who made me hate Amity as much. Maybe it's Amity because Amity itself reminded me of everything about the boy. Everything I couldn't have. It reminded me of the countless times he refused me, of the beatings I took from him, of the beatings I gave him, and of countless other things.

Let's face it; the only thing that truly kept me here was the boy himself.

Maybe in the end when it comes down to it, Danny Phantom is the only bright spot of Amity and the rest just fades to gray.


End file.
